Same Face, Seperate Lives
by SourSweetTart
Summary: Nicky and Alex, now 16, live seperate lives in their high school. Nicky is the All American jock and school sport hero while Alex is the moody, punk artist and musician. See Full Summary Inside!
1. Summary

**Summary:**

Nicky and Alex, now 16, live seperate lives in their high school. Nicky is the All-American jock/school sport hero while Alex is the moody, punk artist/musician. No one at school can believe they're twins and some people don't even know because they never spend time together, except for when they're at home. Nicky and Alex's worlds collide when they get into a fight over who has been more succesful in their 16-year-old lives. The fight quickly turns into whose got it the toughest and soon they find themselves switching places for 2 weeks! Nicky will be Alex and vice versa. Whoever lasts the longest without complaining wins. What will happen as the two completely different twins go off to school for the next two weeks? What if their friends find out? And what about Alex's crush on his band's singer/best friend, Gemma?


	2. Chapter 1: Seperation Obvious

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters from "Full House", like Jesse or Rebecca. I also did not create or own Alex and Nicky, but I did create their personalities for this fanfic. And I do own the characters I have made up, like Gemma and James, and the band's lyrics. Please do not steal my song lyrics and/or my characters. Thanx - Jade_

**Chapter 1: Seperation Obvious**

"It's really cool of your dad to let us use The Smash Club to practice tonight." Gemma commented, carrying her guitar case through the empty club and to the stage where James, the band's drummer, was already setting up.

Alex nodded, "Yeah, he's cool like that. Dad's totaly okay with me having a band."

Gemma laughed, sitting down on the edge of the stage and setting her guitar case beside her as she stared at Alex, "He should be. He's been a musician all his life. Remember when your mom showed us the music video your dad made of you and your brother when you were just babies? "Forever", right?"

James snorted with laughter as he set up the rest of his drums. Alex felt his face flush. Why did his mother always have to baby him? Especially in front of his friends? Especially in front of Gemma?

"Shut it 'Cheeto'." Alex snapped at James, using James' mom's old baby nickname for him.

It was James' turn to blush this time as he settled himself behind his drums and picked up his drum sticks. Gemma laughed again.

"Let's just get started." James muttered irritatedly.

"You're just sore." Gemma shot back, "Good one Alex."

She smiled at him before standing up on the stage and proceeding to unload her aqua blue electric guitar and setting up her microphone. Alex felt his stomach do back flips and smiled back awkwardly. Gemma was the only girl who could ever break through his bad-boy image and make him go weak in the knees. She had the perfect smile, voice, laugh...the way her nose twitched slightly when she was agitated...the way her soft pink lips formed smoothly over the words as she sang...the way her chin length aburn-colored hair always shaded over one of her warm, chocolate almond eyes.

"Hey Al. We're waiting for ya." Gemma said over her shoulder as she fixed the mic stand to her height before taking her position behind it.

"Sorry Gem. I was just out of it for a second there."

Alex took up his midnight black electric guitar and strummed a few notes to make sure it was in tuned to the right key before nodding at James to begin. James noticed Alex's nod and began to tap his drum sticks together.

"One...Two...One, Two, Three."

"_I see myself in your eyes. A special bond we always had. So why are these feelings, forming inside? Feelings I've tried so hard to hide..._"

Gemma glanced at Alex out of the corner of her eye as she continued to sing, her fingers going from note to note on her guitar without hesitation. His messy jet black hair fell into his perfect eyes as he performed note after note, his fingers moving in a blinding motion. He looked so adorable.

At that moment the Smash Club door flew open loudly, slamming against the wall and the whole high school football team along with the cheerleading squad and a few other groups of popular teens flooded into the club. Nicky was at the front of the group. He stormed up to the stage where Alex and his band had stopped playing because of the interuption.

"What are you and these losers doing here?" demanded Nicky as he eyed the group.

His eyes traveled from James with his many facial piercings, short spikey green hair, and tatoo covered arms, to Gemma with her ripped distressed jeans, midrif black vintage tee, and pierced navel and nose, and finally to his twin brother, Alex.

"What does it look like we're doing? We're practicing." Gemma answered, rolling her eyes.

"Shut up geek." Nicky snapped as his football buddies crowded in closer around him, "I was talking to Alex. Not his no-talented girlfriend."

At this, the cheerleaders giggled wildly while the football players patted Nicky on the back encouragingly. Gemma and Alex's faces turned red at the comment, but that didn't stop Alex from speaking up.

"It takes a lot more talent to sing and play an insturment than it does to throw around a stupid ball and tackle each other like barbarians. And dad already promised us the club for practice tonight."

"Well, Little Alexander, mom promised I could hold my after game party here tonight." Nicky responded as he adjusted the collar of his letterman jacket.

"We were here first." protested Gemma, "So, Nicholas, why don't you just go take your big dumb ass and go study so maybe you'll actually pass a subject and earn your spot on the football team. And make sure you take all these bums with you."

Nicky and his football teammates were up on the stage in a second. The running back, Royce, kicked the mic stand aside as the full back, Tyler, took hold of Gemma's neck and slammed her against the back wall of the stage, ripping her guitar strap and allowing it to drop to the ground with a sickening sound.

"You want to repeat that you little weirdo?" snarled Tyler, his face inches from Gemma's as he suspended her in mid-air by her neck.

Gemma tried to pry the thick sausage-like fingers off of her neck, but he only tightened his grip. James and Luke instantly set their instruments aside and pushed their way to the center of the mob.

"Let her go Tyler!" yelled Alex as James tried to help Gemma pull away Tyler's fingers.

Royce took hold of James, twisting his arms behind his back painfully, while Nicky grabbed his brother and pinned him up against the wall beside Gemma. They were no match against the buffed up football players. Gemma swung her foot at her captor and made contact with his knee, but Tyler only smirked, the blow barely being noticed.

"What is going on in here!" yelled the twins' father, Jesse, who had just stepped into the Smash Club.

"Nothing." Nicky said innocently as he dropped Alex while his friends released Gemma and James.

Gemma gasped for air as she landed on her knees. Alex and James were instantly at her side.

"You okay Gem?" Alex asked, helping Gemma to her feet.

"Aww..Look, Alex and his weird little girlfriend. Aren't they just adorable?" Nicky yelled over his shoulder and him and his friends erupted into laughter.

"Enough, Nicky. What are you and your friends doing here anyways?" Jesse demanded as he pushed his way to the front of the crowd.

Jesse was easily a good 3 inches taller than most of the teens so making his way through wasn't much of a problem.

"We're here for my after game party. When we got here these losers were taking up the stage." Nicky explained, shooting a glare at Alex through his dirty blonde hair that fell into his eyes.

"I said enough Nicholas." Jesse narrowed his eyes at the star quarterback, "Your brother and his band were just practicing. I told him they could use the club for tonight."

"Well mom told me that I could use the Smash Club for my party."

Jesse sighed and ran his fingers through his still perfect hair, "I'm going to have to talk to your mother. However, you all have classes in the morning and it's getting late. Alex, get your stuff packed up and head on home. Nicky, get all these people out of here and I'll see you at home as well."

A large groaned echoed throughout the club as Nicky hearded his friends out the door, followed by Jesse. As soon as the door closed behind the departing group, Gemma ran over to her fallen guitar. She quickly examined it before setting it gingerly into the case.

"They didn't hurt it did they?" Alex asked as he began to pack up his own guitar.

"Fortunately, they didn't. Just a few broken strings and they knocked it out of tune." Gemma answered as she proceeded to pack up the rest of the equipment, "Honestly Alex, I don't see how you and Nicky are twins. You two are nothing alike."

"Is that a bad thing?" Alex smirked at Gemma, closing up his guitar case.

Gemma laughed, "No. I'm glad you're nothing like your brother. I don't think I could handle two Nickys."

"That's everything. I gotta jet. My dad wanted me home by ten. I'll see you guys tommorow." announced James as he left the Smash Club.

"Later James." Gemma and Alex yelled back in unison.

The two remaining bandmates continued to pack up thei instruments and finally, after a half hour, had their things ready to go. Gemma picked up her guitar case as she and Alex walked out of the club and out onto the sidewalk.

"Well I guess I'll see you tommorow." Alex said uneasily.

"Yeah, I guess." Gemma smiled awkwardly at him.

An odd silence fell between the two best friends. Gemma kept her eyes on the ground as Alex stared at her. He wanted to kiss her, but he was dead scared of how she would react. Him and Gemma had been friends since kindergarten and he didn't want to jeopardize that friendship. He didn't know what he'd do if Gemma didn't feel the same way about him. It would hurt too much.

Finally, after a few moments, Gemma hugged Alex unexpectedly.

"See ya." She said quietly with a small smile before grabbing her guitar case and running off towards her home.

**End of Chapter**


	3. Chapter 2: The Bet

_**Author's Note:** Whoa! I've got some replies already. Well, first off, thanx to all of you who replied! I wouldn't write without y'all! And second off, here's some more for your enjoyment!_

**Chapter 2: The Bet**

"Why did you have to be such a jerk?" Nicky snapped at Alex as Alex stepped into his bedroom, which once belonged to the brothers' older cousin DJ.

"What are you doing in my room?" Alex snapped back as he set his guitar case by his bed and then sat in a black beanbag chair.

"I asked you a question first, little brother." Nicky crossed his muscular arms over his chest and leaned back against a section of the wall by the door that wasn't covered in rock posters, pictures of Alex's band/friends, or art work.

"You mean, why was I a jerk?" Alex snorted to keep from laughing, "You were the one who came storming into the place like you owned it and then went on to have one of your goons strangle Gemma!"

"Who cares what happens to that little freak? And my party was more important than your stupid band practice. Do you know how that made me look having to cancel the after game party like that? Do you have any idea?"

"Oh, poor Nicky. It must be so difficult to have to keep up with impressing a bunch of no-brained morons who'll do anything you say." Alex rolled his eyes, running his fingers through his messy jet black hair.

"And just sitting around, getting drunk and playing crappy music with a bunch of losers is a real succesful life." Nicky shot back, blowing a small strand of blonde hair out of his eyes.

"I've never drank and you know that. You're the dumb jock who goes off to parties every other night to get high and try and get inside another girl's pants." Alex smirked at Nicky's dumbfounded face. Nicky obviously had no idea that Alex was always the one awake everytime he snuck in from one of his wild parties with a cheerleader in tow.

"I'll have you know, that I'm the reason that our high school got out of a 20 year losing season streak when I was only in freshman year."

"You're so accomplished." Alex said sarcasticly, "And what will that do for you in the long run? I'll tell you. You'll end up graduating high school and going on to college, which you will flunk out of, and then you'll end up living in the basement of this house for the rest of your life. And while you're off wasting away, I'll be hitting it big with my band, selling millions of albums."

"Anyone can sing and play a stupid guitar. But it takes a real guy to play football."

"Oh please. Music is a lot more than just strumming on any old guitar. Football is the easiest thing. Running around tackling people. Yeah, sounds really difficult."

"If you think it's so easy, then why don't you join the team?"

"It's too late for that bonehead. Though, we could switch places." Alex rose his eyebrows and smirked, "Two weeks. Whoever can go the longest in the other's life without complaining wins. If I win, you and your friends have to lay off of Gemma and my band and you have to dye your hair pink for a week."

"And if I win, you have to let me use the Smash Club whenever I want and be my servant for the next week."

"Fine. Now let's go do something with your hair." Alex stood up and dragged Nicky out of his room and into the bathroom.

An hour later the twins were staring at their reflections in the bathroom mirror.

"Remind me to never go blonde again." Alex said as he ran his fingers through his now neat dirty blonde hair.

"Is that a complaint?" Nicky rose his new fake pierced eyebrow at his brother.

"Shut up. Just try and remember that we have to switch our lives completely. Rooms, friends, classes, and all. Anything I need to know about before school tommorow?" Alex asked as he adjusted the band of his brother's pj pants. How could Nicky go to sleep without a shirt on?

"Just make sure not to draw or make any stupid punk comments please. And I have a history test tommorow, so good luck with that." Nicky smirked, "Anything I need to know?"

"Please don't screw things up with Gemma and James. They've been my best friends forever and I don't need you to go and make my life hell."

"Whatever. How can you wear all this black? and red?" Nicky examined his reflection in the mirror.

"Nicky! Alex!" the twins' mother, Rebecca, popped her head into the bathroom and smiled at her two sons, "You two ready for bed?"

"Yes mom." Alex answered with a broad smile that matched Nicky perfectly, "Later loser."

Alex shot a glare at Nicky before disappearing out the door and down to Nicky's bedroom, which used to belong to his older cousins Stephanie and Michelle. Rebecca sighed.

"Why does Nicky always have to pick on you? Well, boys will be boys. Now Alex, get off to bed."

"Come on mom, I'm sixteen not three." Nicky shot his mother a rebelious smirk before walking into Alex's bedroom, closing the door behind him.

Nicky looked around Alex's room and grimaced. There was nothing remotely comforting in that room. It was just rock poster upon rock poster and black upon black. The artwork wasn't that much of a problem, but the pictures of Alex's friends took up almost an entire wall. Nicky walked over and examined the pictures closely and noticed that most of them were of Gemma. Gemma smiling, Gemma laughing, Gemma singing, Gemma performing, and Gemma just acting silly. Did Alex have a thing for the punky loser? Nicky shrugged. Alex probably did, but he didn't care. The next two weeks would be dedicated to turning Alex's reputation into something more than just a loser, even if it ment losing the losers. And with those thoughts in his head, Nicky climbed into his brother's bed and soon fell asleep.

**End of Chapter**


	4. Chapter 3: Cheating

_**Author's Note;** Thanx for the replies you guys! And from now on I'll be writing in a kind of "Nicky POV" (POV point of view) and "Alex POV" style for awhile because they won't really see each other at school and I want you to get the full experience about what happens with them. K?_

**Chapter 3: Cheating**

Nicky POV

Nicky strolled into his High School, Alex's black DC's on his feet along with a black vintage tee, black baggy pants, and a chain around his neck. He noticed a group of cheerleaders by their lockers and smiled at them.

"Ladies."

The cheerleaders all shot him dirty looks and wrinkled their noses before rolling their eyes and walking off. Nicky shrugged as he walked up to Alex's locker, spun the combination and opened it. The inside of Alex's locker was lined with rock posters and more pictures of the band along with a small shelf. The text books were all thrown carelessly into the locker along with a blank notebook. Nicky sighed as he looked around the locker. Alex had such bad taste.

"Alex! Hey Alex! Hello?"

Gemma waved a black/blue nail-polished hand in front of Nicky's face. Nicky jumped and turned to look at his brother's best friend.

"What do you want?" He snapped, shutting the locker with a firm _snap!_

Gemma looked startled and hurt as she furrowed her eyebrows at him, "Are you okay Alex?"

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?"

Nicky started walking off to his brother's homeroom class, leaving Gemma behind. But she quickly caught up with him.

"You just seem different is all. Anyways, James said his dad would let us use the garage for practice tonight. We could head over there after school."

"I don't think so." Nicky said flatly as he walked into the homeroom and sat down by himself near the front of the room.

Gemma looked at Nicky for a few moments, stunned, before shaking her head and taking her seat by James in the back of the room.

"So, why's he sitting up there near the jocks?" James whispered as he rose a questioning eyebrow at Nicky.

"I have no idea." Gemma answered.

She and Alex had been best friends for years. Ever since he punched out a guy for stealing her snack in kindergarten. So him just blowing her off like that hurt. A lot. Something was definately wrong with him. But what?

Alex POV

Alex walked into school, pulling awkwardly at his brother's sports jacket. He felt so out of place. People kept coming up to him and saying "Hi" and all he could do was smile awkwardly and mumble a small greeting back. He walked up to Nicky's locker and out of the corner of his eye saw Nicky snapping at Gemma and then just walking past her like she didn't even exist. The look on her face made Alex's heart drop. He wanted to walk up to her and tell her that he was Alex, not Nicky. But he then he'd have to serve his brother for a week and that wasn't something he wanted to do.

"Hey Nicky."

A small, blonde-haired cheerleader appeared at Alex's elbow with her friends crowding around him.

"Uh...hey." Alex said uneasily as he opened Nicky's locker.

"So, are we still on for tonight?" the girl asked seductively as she ran her hands along Alex's arm.

Alex pulled away, "I-I don't think so."

The thought of going out with a girl he didn't even know made him sick. Gemma was the only one he wanted and even if that meant having the whole cheerleading squad hate him...or his brother. Alex smirked inwardly as he closed the locker and walked away. If Nicky was going to screw things up with him and Gemma then the least Alex could do was screw up his dating life.

At Lunch

Nicky POV

Gemma and James slid into the empty seats on either side of Nicky.

"So, Al, Gemma said you're not up for the practice tonight. What's up with that?" James asked, taking a bite of his cheeseburger, drenched in ketchup and mustard.

"I just think that maybe us having a band is kind of lame." Nicky said without emotion as sipped at his root beer.

James coughed, dropping his cheeseburger as soda flew from Gemma's mouth, her eyes as wide as plates.

"W-What are you talking about?" Gemma stuttered, "If this is a joke, Alex, it's so not funny."

"It's not a joke. Music just isn't my thing anymore."

And with that, Nicky stood up from the table, picked up his lunch tray, and walked over to the jock table, taking a seat by his brother and Royce. All the talking stopped as he sat down and all eyes landed on him.

"Hey." Nicky said calmly with a smile before going back to his tray of food.

There was a few minutes pause before the jocks went back to their conversations, ignoring Nicky completely. Alex glared at his brother.

"What the hell are you doing?" Alex hissed out the side of his mouth.

"Eating. What does it look like I'm doing?" Nicky hissed back with a smirk.

Alex POV

When Nicky said that, Alex nearly lost his mind. It had barely been a whole morning and already Nicky had ruined his life. He glanced over at Gemma and James, who were eating quietly, leaving the seat between them empty and the looks on their faces as bad as if they had lost someone of major importance. And who could blame them? They thought the real Alex had just left them completely. Alex had to do something, and fast before he lost his best friends forever.

"Uh, come here loser." Alex sneered, trying to imitate his brother, as he took Nicky by his collar and jerked him out of his seat.

He dragged Nicky out of the cafeteria and out onto the school lawn, where he finally released him.

"Nicky! We're supposed to switch lives. Not pose as each other and associate with our same group of friends. You're cheating."

"So what? I'm doing you a favor little bro."

"I don't care what you think you're doing for me. Just hang out with Gemma and James and I don't care what you think of them. Quit cheating and do this right."

"Fine. Fine. Quit whining. I'll just tell them I decided to come back to the band."

"YOU QUIT THE BAND!" Alex took hold of Nicky's shoulders and shook him violently.

"Chill." Nicky shoved Alex off of him, "I'll fix it."

"You'd better." Alex hissed as he brushed past Nicky on his way back into the cafeteria.

As Alex sat back down at the jock table, Royce slapped him on his back.

"Way to take care of the loser Nicky. He was really starting to stink up the air." Royce said with a laugh that was joined in by the rest of the table.

Alex faked a laugh as well, trying to fit in, "Yeah. I really took care of him."

"Anyways," began Tyler, who was sitting across from Alex, "The guys and I thought we could head on out to Club Zero tonight. Meet some new girls. So you in?"

Alex looked uncertainly over at his friends and then back at the jocks surrounding him. His thoughts went back to what he had just said to Nicky. 'We're supposed to switch lives.'

"Yeah, I guess I'm in." Alex said finally.

The football players cheered and high-fived Alex while others slapped him on the back.

Nicky POV

Nicky sat back down between Gemma and James. Gemma looked up at him.

"Aren't you going to sit with those no-nothing jocks?" She asked bitterly.

Nicky swallowed the nasty comeback that was on the tip of his tongue, "No, I was just playing with you guys is all. And I don't really feel like practice tonight. Instead, how about we head on out to Club Zero?"

"Don't you need to be 18 to get in?" James asked as he and Gemma exchanged uneasy looks.

"Don't worry about that. I have few fake IDs. We'll get in no problem." Nicky smirked.

"Uhh...I don't know. What do you think James?" Gemma looked at James again, for some reason he seemed like the only one she could trust today.

"Maybe we should give it a try, Gem." James answered, "It probably won't be too bad."

"Great. I'll meet you guys there." Nicky smiled before finishing off his food.

**End of Chapter**


	5. Chapter 4: Club Zero

**Chapter 4: Club Zero**

Gemma and James stood awkwardly off to the side of the dance floor as they watched Nicky(who they thought was Alex) dance up on a few different girls. He wasn't acting like the Alex they knew nor was he dressing like him. Nicky was wearing a blue polo shirt with a pair of white-washed jeans and blue converse. Suddenly, Nicky left the girl he had been dancing with and came over to Gemma and James.

"Come on, you guys. Don't just stand there!" He yelled over the loud music, the flashing strobe lights hiding his slight drunkeness.

Nicky grabbed Gemma's wrists and pulled her out into the middle of the dance floor where he left her. Gemma looked around awkwardly for a way out but she found none. That's when Alex(who she thought was Nicky) appeared in front of her.

"Hey." Alex said with a smile.

He had just watched his drunk brother drag Gemma out onto the dance floor and had decided to come rescue her. Gemma looked Alex up and down curiously, her arms crossed over her chest. She was shocked at what she saw. He was wearing a black ACDC t-shirt, a pair of loose jeans and black DCs.

"What do you want?" Gemma asked, raising her eyebrows.

"I just...you want to dance?" Alex was surprised at what he had just said.

"Are you serious? Why would I want to dance with you?"

"Just give me a chance. What could it hurt?"

Gemma glanced over at Nicky, who was grinding up on yet another girl, and then back at Alex. For some reason, the thought of dancing with this new punk-looking Nicky intrigued her.

"Fine. But I swear, if this is some sick joke, I'll kick your ass into your senior year." Gemma snapped as she began to move her hips slowly from side to side, easing into the dancing.

Dancing wasn't really one of Gemma's strong points, in fact, she was a terrible dancer. And the only one who knew that was Alex. That's why Gemma just moved from side to side awkwardly, trying to keep her distance from who she thought was Nicky. Alex moved up close to her, putting his hands on her hips and guided her into swaying to the music beat.

"Just relax." Alex whispered to Gemma, "Close your eyes and feel the music. Like when your performing. Let it flow through your body."

Gemma closed her eyes, draping her arms gently around Alex's neck as his hands guided her hips from side to side. She listened only to the beat of the music and let herself be lost in Alex's touch.

"That's it. Just relax. Let your body sing like your voice. Let yourself flow like your fingers across your guitar." Alex whispered into Gemma's ear as hers and his body moved closer together, without actually touching.

Gemma listened to Alex's words and felt as if the real Alex was dancing with her instead of Nicky. She felt herself move smoothly with the music and Alex's hands as her guides. Though hers and Alex's bodys didn't touch, there was an emotioinal connection between the two. Nicky had always come across to Gemma as a guy more attracted to physical appearances and just physical actions all togehter, but what was happening right then changed everything she thought of him. He was more sensative and insightful. And Gemma felt like he knew everything about her. Her every thought, every dream, and every fear. Gemma opened her eyes and locked eyes with Alex. Her heart skipped a beat. This was Nicky she was dancing with, not Alex(or so she thought), and it didn't feel right. She pulled away from Alex, finally coming to her senses.

"I-I have to go." Gemma stammered before pushing her way through the thick crowd and running out the front door of the club to the sidewalk, where she sat down on the curb.

A few seconds later Alex came running out of the club as well. He spotted Gemma sitting on the curb and sat down next to her.

"Gem, what's wrong? I thought we were having a good time."

"Don't call me Gem, Nicky. Only your brother can call me that. Only him." Gemma snapped, not looking at Alex as she ran her fingers through her hair.

"Okay, Gemma, what's wrong?" Alex sounded as if what she said was no big deal, but inside he felt his heart smile.

"I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"Because you'll find some way to use it against me. That's why. I don't even know why you wanted to dance with me in the first place."

"I won't ever use what you're going to say against you. And the reason I wanted to dance with you is because you're beautiful and a great person." Alex couldn't believe what he was saying. Why were the words suddenly coming so easily?

Gemma laughed, leaning back on her palms, and stared at Nicky, "Quit screwing around with me. I'm the farthest thing from 'beautiful', you don't know anything about me, and do you really want to know what my problem is?"

Alex nodded.

"Well," Gemma stared up at the star-scattered sky to avoid making eye contact with whom she thought was Nicky, "I was starting to have feelings for you when we were out there dancing and it scared me to death. I got to thinking, how can I have feelings for my best friend's brother? I like Alex, a lot. And I'm not talking about as just a best friend either. But lately Alex has changed and when we were dancing just then, I felt like I was falling head over heels for you instead of him. And I can't take that. It's just too confusing."

Alex stared at Gemma, his jaw partialy open. He couldn't believe. All this time Gemma had liked him. Really liked him. A few minutes passed in silence and finally Alex just laughed. Laughed. He was so happy and relieved that it just slipped out. Gemma jumped up and glared at Alex.

"God damn it Nicky! I just knew you weren't going to take this seriously. Now you're probably going to go and tell all your stupid friends, making me a big freakin joke!"

Gemma turned her back to Alex and stormed off, crossing her arms over her chest. She kept scolding herself for even believing she could trust Nicky. Nicky of all people.

"Gemma wait." Alex ran after her.

"Why should I? So you can laugh at me again? Or so you can make some lame comment?"

"No." Alex stopped a few feet away as Gemma turned to face him, her face was hidden in the shadows so he only had the tone in her voice to tell her emotions, "I want to say I'm sorry. I really am. You just caught me off guard."

"Whatever, Nicky. Just go back to your friends and leave me alone. I don't know what you're trying pull, coming off all nice and sweet to me when just last night you were ready to have your buddy choke me to death."

Alex remained silent. What could he say to that that wouldn't give him away? Gemma stared at him for a few moments before turning and walking off. This time, Alex didn't follow her. He just stood there and watched as she disappeared around the corner.

**End of Chapter**


End file.
